


pick you out a soldier

by Melifair, Merideath



Category: The Losers (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aisha al-Fadhil/Franklin Clay - Freeform, All the swears, Alternate Universe, Community: trope_bingo, Crack Pairings, Darcy is Frankin Clay's daughter, F/M, Fluff and Crack, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Tropes, rated for language, trope: kiss to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me to retrieve the weaponized virus from the Big Bad.  Your team got in the way of my team out there in the SUV, that cowboy hat has eyes on.”</p><p>“And they sent you in first because?”</p><p>“My sniper has good eyes, and you weren’t exactly inconspicuous back there,” Darcy shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick you out a soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a story of it's own. Melifair and I were sending mail back and forth about what stories she was working on for Trope_Bingo and she was a little bit stuck on what to do for the trope "kiss to save the day". So we started brainstorming ideas for a cross over with the Losers and thus the plotbunny for this story burst into existence. I promised to help her as much as possible and then said why didn't we try to write it together. What followed was a lot of emailing of ideas back and forth and my muse apparently has a potty mouth and ran with the idea of the dialogue while Melifair, reigned me in whenever I got a little bit lost. I'm so proud of how the story turned out and melds together both our voices to create one hopefully very amusing tale. I may be a little bit more in love with Jensen than I was before. Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Merideath

title taken from U.R. a Fever by the Kills (featured in the Losers, but we're sure you knew that right?)

 

"You guys fuck up everything, don't you?" Darcy snarked as she stood in the starkly lit warehouse, surveying Clay and his ops-team. Fucking bunch of losers.

Maybe she shouldn't be so harsh. They were probably fairly decent people...they just had the misfortune for having her asshole father as their CO.

“Watch your fucking language," Clay muttered and grinned lopsidedly at her.

Darcy scoffed a snort of indignation. He really had the gall to try that? Of course he did. He was as big an ass as they come.

"Seriously Clay? You're gonna reprimand my language?”

Clay didn't say anything. Just gave her the look. Half annoyed- half guilty. The same look she got every time he remembered her existence. He looked away - of course - clearing his throat.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Darcy?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me to retrieve the weaponized virus from the Big Bad. Your team got in the way of my team out there in the SUV, that cowboy hat has eyes on.”

“And they sent you in first because?”

“My sniper has good eyes, and you weren’t exactly inconspicuous back there,” Darcy shrugged as her phone started ringing again and she slipped it out of her pocket. “Okie dokie, boss-man, uh huh.”

Clay glared at Darcy’s retreating back as she paced across the room arguing with whoever is on the phone when Pooch sidled up to him.

“Who the fuck is that? Another ex?”

“No. Worse.”

“How could there be anything worse out there than one of your crazy ass exes?” Pooch exclaimed, eyeing Darcy warily.

“She's my daughter,” Clay smirked bemusedly and didn’t see Jensen startle as he crossed the room behind Clay.

.....

“Right, so, anti-virus is in the case, Coulson and Barton are bringing it up. So, who likes needles?” Darcy grinned, enthusiastically clapping her hands together when she spun around.

Her bright smile faltered when she locked gazes with the blonde guy who had been hunched over a coms unit when she entered.

No. That was NOT Jake Jensen.

She tried to internalize it, tried to deny it vehemently. But there was no mistake. That was him. And his blue eyes were just as wide as hers when she dragged her gaze away. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, ran through her head. This was so bad.

“Introduce me to the team, Daddy Dearest?” She smirked, trying to keep it light, because honestly, her adrenaline just bitch-slapped her with a very unexpected dose of reality.

It did make her feel a little bit better when she saw Jake blanch slightly and step backwards. Wasn’t this fun? No, not really. Not even a little bit.

...........

"You didn't tell me you were black ops," Darcy hissed to Jensen as she busied herself grabbing a bottle of water from the table he was hunched over. She didn’t look at him; her eyes are glued to her father talking with Agent Coulson across the room as Coulson administered the cure to Clay. Aisha stood by Clay’s side, and Darcy thought for a moment there was more going on there, but she really didn’t have time to think about another one of Clay’s potential exes.

"Yeah, well you never said you worked for a government funded secret agency! Or that your dad is my CO! You told me you were a personal assistant named Liz. And what—you're one of Charlie's Angels? A freaking spy?" Jensen snapped back, voice just as low as he checked feeds from the nearest CCTVs for the hundredth time.

Darcy winced because it's true, she knew about Jensen, his sister, his niece, and his appalling taste in music. But now was certainly not the time to talk about ‘them’, if there was still a ‘them’ after this.

“Fuck, that's hot,” he muttered under his breath, and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, I’m not a spy. My middle name is Elizabeth, don’t ask. The job’s more administrative, with guns and catsuits. Look we'll talk about it later. Now is not the fucking time. Not with my dad standing over there," she hissed and made a fuss of capping the bottle of water and setting it down on the table.

“Wait a second. What catsuits?” Jensen hissed but Darcy just let her hips sway a little more than was necessary as she stalked across the room. She made eye contact with Barton perched on the scaffolding near one of the floor to ceiling windows. Barton tilted his eyes flicking from her to Jensen and Darcy shook her head no. Barton replied with an arched a brow and returned his gaze to the view.

Darcy was halfway across the room when an explosion rocked the building from the opposite side.

............

"Yes. No. No, I'd rather not bleed all over the place. Seriously? Oh, shit my dad is going to kill me. Thanks, Betty. Oh, and say hi to Bruce for me!" Darcy hung up the phone and tossed it back over to Phil who caught it without even looking. The show-off.

He cast a glance at her for a moment, one eyebrow slightly raised in silent inquiry, and Darcy nodded minutely in return.

"Alright, Jensen, c'mere. We've got a shrinking window of opportunity to counteract the virus."

The idiot looked worried, not a usual expression for him. But thrilling heroics aside, it was understandable seeing as how he was infected with a deadly bio-hazard. He tilted his head, throwing her a brief, dubious look. She narrowed her eyes at him and he sauntered over acting as casually as possible.

She took a deep breath, because goddammit, having him this close was messing with her already frayed nerves. She didn't need her hormones fucking with her head either.

So she steeled herself, stood on her tip toes, and leaned in. But she never caught his lips. In fact, she stumbled forward, eyes shooting open, to find that he'd scrambled back.

"W-what are you doing?"

He was panicked, eyes wide behind the lenses of his glasses. It might have been adorable if she didn't already know him.

“Jensen, I need to kiss you now to transfer the cure or you’re toast.”

“What? Now?” Jensen looked around worriedly.

Their position was secure within the building, but his glance was towards the rest of the team and Clay.

"How the hell is that even gonna work?"

"My team's already been inoculated, because we're smart, and we think of this sorta thing before we go in the field. We've got a badass biochemical engineer who enabled the shit to be secreted through saliva. So, I've really got to kiss you now...unless you'd rather have Coulson or Barton do it."

"What the fuck- no!" he hissed, though he turned and directed a 'no offense' at Phil who stood aside, nonplussed as usual.

"Why don't you just you just give me the shot, like you gave everyone else?"

“The building blew up. The case your team took from the Big Bad was in the building. The virus is now airborne and you were exposed to it when the building went kaboom. The last syringe filled with the fucking cure, in case you don’t remember, got smashed when you had to be all stupid and heroic, pull me out of the building, and get shot in the fucking arm,” Darcy snarked, poking at the bandaged bullet wound.

“Ow, fuck, that hurts woman,” Jensen winced, wrapping his hand around his arm. “I saved you, show a little compassion.”

“God, why are men such fucking pu-”

Darcy’s words got cut off as Jake slammed his mouth on hers, tongue teasing between her lips. And fuck it all, so much for trying to keep this all business, because there was nothing chaste about it. His hands laced through her hair and she couldn’t help but gasp, opening her mouth wider to let his tongue slide against hers. She pushed herself up and her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, SIG-Sauer still in her right hand. Jensen may be an ass, but fuck, the man could kiss. And it’d been seventeen days, seven hours and 48 minutes since she’s had his mouth on hers. Not that she’s been counting, but fuck she has. She couldn’t stop the arch of her hips against his, or the moan that crawled up her throat.

When he pulled away, his whole face was lit up in a huge grin. Darcy rolled her eyes and muttered 'asshole' before she could stop herself.

“I love you, too,” he grinned down at her and Darcy’s jaw dropped.

“You mind telling me what the fuck you're doing with your tongue down my daughter’s neck, Jensen? Do I need to put another bullet in you?”

“The cure is in my saliva, Clay. Our biochemical engineer designed the cure that way,” Darcy gritted out levelly.  She could still feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

“I’m not talking to you, Darce,” Clay pointed at her not taking his focus off of Jensen.

“I didn't know she was your daughter when we met.”

“Oh, fuck,” she said a litany of 'shut up, shut up, shut up' running through her head.

“Darcy?” Clay had a grim look on his face.

She couldn't make herself look her father in the eye. She looked down at her shoes, at the spot of dried blood on her pale hands, anywhere but at her father’s face.

“I didn't know he was on your team. I haven’t seen you for four years, Clay. Four years. Not since I graduated high school. All I get is a birthday card with cash in it and what two phone calls a year. I'm an adult you don't get to pass judgement on my life.”

“How long?” Clay barked. Darcy flinched but didn't answer right away. “How long has this been going on?”

“A couple of weeks,” Darcy answered at the same time Jensen said, 'A couple of months."

Darcy narrowed her eyes and smacked Jensen upside the head.

"Ow," Jensen said rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh my God, how damn stupid are you," Darcy hissed.

Clay arched a brow, face utterly impassive.

She clarified with a muttered, “Fine whatever. We met on Halloween.”

"Halloween," Clay said turning his gaze back to Jensen, ignoring Darcy altogether. “We were on a job in October. In fucking Venezuela.”

It was kind of funny. In a fucked up kind of way, she thought. But she couldn't stand the look she got when Clay turned his gaze back on her, and she struggled not to squirm under the weight of it.

“What the fuck were you doing in Venezuela?”

“Um...it’s totally classified? My job? S.H.I.E.L.D. You know, super-secret government stuff...says the girl to her father, the black ops leader,” Darcy said. She'd always been a rambler, so it’s a default mechanism she shamelessly resorted to. She darted a quick glance at Phil and Clint. Phil had his implacable face on, like usual. He was probably the only one who knew she had been dating at all. Fuck, he probably knew exactly who Jensen was. God fucking damn it. But Clint...did he just wink at her? Fuck my life, "Don’t you have more bad guys to shoot?”

“This is not over, Darce.”

“Clay I...” Jensen tried to reason, though carefully out of Clay’s reach.

“No. Do not talk to me right fucking now, Jensen.” Clay snarled. He turned his back on them and stalked off.

Darcy closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands silently counted to ten, in Mandarin, French and then Portuguese, before she started screaming, or possibly shooting someone. When she opened her eyes again Cougar was standing next to Jensen silently observing her.

“You really Jensen’s girl?” he asked and at Darcy’s nod his lips twitched up in a small grin. “Thought he was calling a phone sex line.”

“Hey, fuck you,” Jensen scowled.

It was just the last fucking straw for her.  Darcy started laughing uncontrollably, holding onto Jensen’s arm to keep upright. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, glancing about the small bodega they had taken over.

“When this is over you are buying me a drink. No, a fucking bottle of tequila, and some tacos. Then you are taking me to bed for a week. Got that soldier?” she smirked up at Jensen.

“Yes ma’am, Agent Lewis,” he grinned back, all boyish and hopeful. Damn she was in so much trouble here.

"Don't get any more bullet holes, m'kay?" Darcy  said rocking up onto her toes. She pressed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“Just one question though. Do I get to see the catsuit?” Jensen smirked. 

"Go, do heroic things."

"But-" 

"Don't."

"Kay."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic half as much as Melifair and I enjoyed brainstorming and writing it. There will be some pic sets up up later on tumblr and I will post a link here when I can. So do please check back with us. - Merideath
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Not our sandbox, just playing with all the shiny toys. We promise not to break them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playtime for Grownups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776873) by [Melifair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair)




End file.
